


It's kind of nice.

by Kiyeprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Kankri, French/Irish Karkat, Humanstuck, I just had a sudden flow of creativity and words in my head and im trying to place them correctly, Im grasping at straws help, Korean/Native American Dave, M/M, Oh god I dont know what this is, Paralyzed Rose, karkats a smol flower boy, transgender karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyeprince/pseuds/Kiyeprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scented Candles. <br/>Pressed Flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well excuse me for trying to write something like this  
> -space nerd

  * **_Dave._**



You always had candles on the balcony. They were warm, of course, but also had a warm smell that was so wonderful.  
Every day you woke up, seven in the morning, and lit them. Bro said to not leave them lit over night, though; It was dangerous. And there was always an unexplainable sense of dread whenever you had to blow them out.   
There were 14, you thought, with different scents. "Pumpkin", "Bonfire", "Apple Cider". Scents that made you think of autumn. In winter or spring when it would rain, you'd bring the candles in. Set them on the top of your dresser and light them in your room instead. Every year, in December, on your birthday specifically your sister would give you a new one. It started when you were two, your sisters aunt had started it. Rose had taken over that "tradition" when she was seven. Hence you decided it would be seven in the morning that you would always light them. 

"Dave, you need to get going. Your bus is gonna be here in like two minutes I swear."

 

  * **_Karkat._**



Pressed flowers lined along the bottom shelf of your favorite bookshelf. Once a year your dad, who lived in France, would send you a post card with a pressed flower inside. The bottom shelf of course, was reserved for such flowers.   
There was a small fan next to the shelf so they wouldn't shrivel up too much, you felt it was right for them to have at least a slight cool breeze. It's been fourteen years since he started sending them.   
You were too young when the first one came, to know how to take care of it so it was included in the card for you older brother, Kankri, to hold onto them. You liked to sometimes arrange them in certain designs.   
When you missed dad, or rather, wanted to think about what it would be like if you knew him, you'd lay down with your head next to the fan and let the scent of the flowers drift over, closing your eyes. You imagined he'd have red hair, just like you and your brother. Slate blue eyes, probably. 

"Karkat, are you ready? I hope you've remembered that today is your first day."

* * *

 

The bus was always loud and sweaty and horrid. Kids standing up and shouting, everywhere, throwing paper and shrieking with laughter. Chest binder, uncomfortable. You adjusted the sleeves on your slim-cut sweater to cover your hand while you brushed a bit of hair out of your eyes. The seats, however, were surprisingly clean. 

"Is this seat taken? I mean, probably not. You're pretty small and it's just you here. So my question is can I sit down?" You looked over, nope just a torse. You looked over and  _up_ instead. Tall guy, wow. Kinda dark skin, almost white hair. Shades, too. Why shades? It's autumn. Kinda looked like a hipster, honestly with those shades, unbuttoned flannel and 

"It doesn't matter to me. Either way someone's going to sit here, I don't really care who." You gave a small sigh, moving a bit closer to the window to leave room for the tall boy. He nodded briefly and sat down, almost immediately pulling a sharpie out of who-knows-where and setting it to work on the back of the seat in front of you both. It was mostly just swirls, kind of. Abstract, yeah. They looked nice, though.

"I wanna put your name in this, what is it?" He looked over at you. Or at least you assumed he was looking at you, his head was facing towards you, but despite evidence you couldn't be sure with those shades.  
  
"What?"

"Name."

"There's no way I'm letting you put my name on the back of a seat!"

"Then just tell me your name, and I won't write it."

"And what good would that do, exactly?"

"The possibility of a new friend, nerd." 

You groaned, flipping your thumb over the drawing.

"Karkat, and you?"

"Dave, nice to meet you."

 

 


	2. Flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow something I actually update within a timely manner.

"What're those?" Dave asked, sitting next to the shelf and leaning down to take a look at the flowers.

"Pressed flowers. From dad." You weren't sure how Dave got here. Well, you did, but also not? It'd been a week since meeting and you suppose it wasn't that odd for him to be coming over. "Friends" as he put it, after all.

"They're pretty." He smiled, continuing to look at them.

"You're pretty." You said with a scoff.

"Not as pretty as you." 

_"Jesus fucking christ."_ You muttered. "I think already, the word 'pretty' is being overused by now." You sat down next to him.

"Agreed. So your dad brings you pressed flowers?"

"No. Mails them to me. He works in a library, in France. It apparently has a garden outside where he gets flowers, pressing them in the books. He sends one about this time every year, actually." You explained. Just a moment later there was a knock on your door, most likely your brother. You stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. 

"What do you need?" You signed to him.

"Letter from our father, would you like to open it now?" He said aloud. He couldn't hear but he could sure as hell talk, and he did it a lot. You nodded and he handed over the envelope that contained your dads letter. You were looking forward to seeing what kind of flower it contained this time. Kankri turned to leave and you shit the door behind him, going back to sit with Dave on the floor. 

_"Hello, son! It's your old man again. Hows school going? I heard from Kanks you've been talking about a new friend, that's good! Are you grades good?  
I'm assuming by now you've noticed there's no flower this year. I think you're old enough to press flowers yourself, now! Your mom and I used to all the time. Maybe try getting your new friend into it, too. The library's getting shut down, after years of business. I'm going to be living in the hospital now, where it's very clean and nice. It seems I have brain cancer. Not to worry, though! I've got a while left to live. _

_Good luck with school, son. I love you! -Dad."  
_

 

Now is not the time to be sad, though. Truthfully, it was quite saddening, and you'd miss both your dad and the flowers, but it happens to everyone. And the cards were going to stop coming one day. You sighed, folding up the letter and setting it next to the flowers. Dave had been sitting next to you and apparently read over your shoulder, as he seemed to be holding a soft expression.

"I'm sorry," He began. You offered a small smile, cutting him off.

"No, don't be. It's alright. He hugged you lightly regardless, which wasn't unwelcome but wasn't really wanted either. Jesus fuck step back, please.

  

 


	3. Daisies, Daily, Smiling Faces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so i tried to go to bed a few hours ago and i slept for like 3 hours but now im back and i cant sleep and theres classes tomorrow so im just gonna write until im exhausted woo me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my elbow is in very much pain i dont know why   
> also my friend who i talk to constantly is asleep right now rest in pieces   
> And my wifi is constantly blinking out but my neighbors dont have a password on theirs and the connection is hella strong so im surviving off that for the night, see about getting my own wifi fixed in the morning.

You were the first one on the bus this time, took your usual seat. Waiting, Karkat'll be there soon.  
You unzipped the backpack that by now was practically falling apart, and pulled out your sketchbook and Sharpie. You began once again on a design similar to the one on the back of the seat, this time incorporating small flower-like bits here and there. Once you got home you'd add color, give it to him.   
A few pages down in that notebook, you'd pressed a daisy for him as well. You weren't sure how he'd feel about it, maybe angry? Like, the 'you're can't replace my dad' kind of feel, but maybe he'll like it instead. 

_Bzzz_

_Bzzz_

Ahh, buzzing of your phone. If you had to guess, your sister. Partially because she often texts you at this time and partially because there's not many other people it could be.   
You read over her messages. Nothing too different from usual, except mentions of "that boy", asking who he is. "A friend. He's cute, yeah?" Light suggestions, just to lure out her opinion on him. She responded with a simple "Yes." And that was it. You probably never would have met him if your sister didn't ride the handicapped student bus. You'd be sitting with her. At the age 8 she'd been paralyzed from the waist down, and has been in a wheelchair since then. This bus didn't have a rail, much less room for a wheelchair.   
But the, that's how you met Karkat really. He was one of the few open seats that didn't look like they'd be too much trouble. Definitely not loud.   
And yeah, you were thankful for that. Thankful for getting to meet Karkat, that is. You could often find similarities between the two of you and it was easy to get along, despite seemingly exact opposite personality dynamics. 

"Scoot over." A familiar, slightly scratchy voice sounded through your ears, bringing a small smile to your face. You moved over without hesitation, allowing your friend to sit next to you. 

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, as usual after a discussion one day with the topic of insomnia, and the fact you both seemed to be stuck with it.

"Same as usual, maybe a bit better. But shit, it was cold last night." You allowed yourself to slump down into a slightly more comfortable sitting position, closing your sketchbook. You heard him sigh in agreement. 

"Could I come over today? I think it's only fair, since you let yourself into my house just a week after forming this so-called-friendship." Ah, this was a chance. You could show him your candle collection. Maybe finish up the drawing while he's there and give it to him before he leaves.

"I don't mind. Bro wouldn't mind either, he's always encouraging me to bring friends over since I never really have. He's the kinda guy who likes to be able to pick on his lil bro's friends."

"Kankri's the opposite of that, as you've clearly seen." 

"Mm, yeah. Oh! I just remember, what's your phone number?"  Best to get it soon, you wanted to be in contact with him easily. 

"Oh, right. It's [xxx]-[xxx]-[xxxx]." 

"Thanks. I'll text you, you'll know it's me. 

 


	4. Candles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to switch it over to rich text so i'll be a paragraph in and think "wait wheres the button for italics jfc" and i mean i know how to code it in without buttons using plain html but i prefer using rich text, its easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When's the actual gay happening? I don't know gay doesn't just happen on the spot I mean at least in my experience I'm not like, "Wow look an attractive person, Let's homosexual it up right now!". You actually fuckin get to know the person first, wait to see if it's mutual, take it slow n shit. I'm not saying it's always like that, but just that's it's not always gonna be different from that.

Karkat said it'd take him some time to get there. Good, actually, you really did have time to finish the colors. It looks nice, you thought, sitting out on the balcony and adding final touches. 

_Bzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

Reaching for your phone. Maybe it's Karkat. You hit the home button to wake up the screen. " **Rose** ". 

_**R** _ **ose: _I heard from your brother that your "cute" friend is coming over today, is that so?_**

**_Dave: jfc how much shit does bro tell you on a daily basis_ **

**_Dave: like am i a storybook or some shit is that it_ **

**_Rose: No, Dave. He finds certain things interesting, and shares them with me knowing I as well, will most likely be interested._ **

**_Dave: ok so yeah im a storybook  
_ **

**_Dave: cool_ **

**_Dave: and yeah, karkats coming over_ **

**_Rose: Make sure you two don't make a mess of your apartment. It'd be a shame._ **

**_Dave: hes not clumsy_ **

**_Rose: As you say. Anyway, I must be off now. Jade, Kanaya and I have been planning on seeing a movie which happens t be taking place at this moment._ **

**_Dave: have fun_ **

**_Rose: Planning on it._  **

You set your phone on the empty space of the table that contained your candles. There was a knock at the door, a bit quiet due to the distance and the sounds of the wind, but heard regardless. You stood and set your sketchbook on the chair, leaving to answer the door. Karkat, as expected. Another black, slim-cut sweater with a white button down shirt underneath. They looked good on him. His hair looked as though it'd been combed. 

"I almost thought I came to the wrong apartment, it's so quiet." He said with the tiniest little breathy laugh. 

"I guess Bro left? Sucks for him, missing out on a chance to pick on my best friend." You allowed Karkat to step inside, closing the door behind him. His attention instantly fell on the balcony door. 

"What's that stuff out there?" A lot of curiosity in his voice.

"Candles. Wanna see?" You were excited to show him your candles. You grabbed your lighter from the coffee table as he nodded, and led him onto the balcony. He looked genuinely interested, inspecting all the different scents both by reading the labels and sniffing them. 

"Should I light them?" You asked, more as a suggestion. He stepped back and nodded once again, watching as you lit each individual one. He looked happy. 

"You can't really smell them while they're lit. Just when you first light them. And when you blow them out, the scent drifts up a lot." 

"Yeah." 

"Oh, I made a thing for you." You snatched the sketchbook off the chair, carefully pulling out the page you had covered with ink for him, as well as flipping through until finding the daisy you had pressed in the middle. His breath hitched as you handed them over to him, not in a bad way though. Looked as though he enjoyed it, appreciated it.

"Thanks, um, wow. These are really nice. Did you draw this?"

"Yeah man, special for the coolest bro." He lurched forward and hugged you. You laughed, quietly. Not like, an amused laugh, more like a 'this is kinda nice' laugh. You had to admit the scene had kind of a romantic feel to it, some touchy-feely emotionaly gift-giving, then hugging right next to lit, scented candles on a balcony. Not that you minded though. His hair smelled like flowers. All of him smelled like flowers. He probably was a flower, when you thought about it. A nice thought, this flower boy.  


	5. Morse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woot woot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah wow okay I'm kinda liking how this is going.

_**Dave: Do you know morse code?** _

_**Karkat: Surprisingly, yeah.** _

_**Dave: dude rad** _

_**Dave: we can be like** _

_**Dave: secret detectives talkin in morse code n shit** _

_**Karkat: You've been talking to Terezi a lot lately, huh?  
** _

_**Dave: nah bro i mean like** _

_**Dave: idk wouldnt it be cool to talk in morse code or some shit like wow no one knows what we're saying or writing or typing or whatever the fuck** _

_**Dave: unless they happen to be an amazingly smart hells of rad person who also happens to know morse code but ya know i think the chances of that possibility are pretty god damn low** _

_**Karkat: -. . .-. -..**    
(( "Nerd" ))_

**_Dave: -.-- --- ..- / - ---_ _\---_ ** _  
(( "you too" ))_

**_Karkat: Anyway, are we hanging out today?  
_ **

**_Dave: if you want to man, im always up for it_ **

**_Karkat: Could you meet me at the park at like, 7 or some shit? Bring a hoodie though, mosquito's._ **

**_Dave: right_ **

**_Dave: okay, yeah_ **

**_Karkat: Cool._ **


	6. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat you're spending an awful lot of money on this.  
> oh yeah just now mentioning, i was hoping to make karkat non-binary in this but my friend asked me to slip a few things in and to do that karkat would have to be a boy.  
> Also as I am a bit busy lately with classes and such, rather than doing one big chapter with the 3-4 scents things I'm uploading them all individually. This draft was going to be deleted by the end of the month and I'm nowhere near done with the rest of the scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are short but my content is ok.

  * **Bonfire**



Approaching the park, a bright light? Not a flashlight or anything like that, A fire? You cautiously walked closer, and it was in fact, a fire. But in one of those little metal firepit things. It gave off a scent much like the bonfire candle on your balcony. There was someone sitting at it. They were small, red hair, large hoodie. Karkat, no doubt. Once close enough you sat next to him without saying a word, handing over a flower crown you had made for him. It was slowly getting darker outside. 

"Is this legal?"

"What?"

"Bringing this to the park to start a fire. Is it legal?"

"Oh. Probably? Who knows." 

"Jesus christ Vantas, if you get me arrested for this shit I won't forgive you." To that he just smiled

 

 


End file.
